twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
PEGAPAL HQ
The PEGAPAL HQ is a building designed and constructed by Bolt McRunfast . It's designed to serve both as a base of operations for the PEGAPAL adventuring group, but also an area open to ponies if they need to use its facilities. The facilities available are outlined below. ((Note, images are reference only, not really to scale.)) PEGAPAL HQ A multistory building atop Scramble Bramble Hill, the HQ is a bit of a walk from the farthest northeast corner of Ponyville to the south of Saddle Lake. From top to bottom, each floor contains: 3rd Floor Basement This floor is primarily used for storage and, occasionally, hide and seek when the situation calls for it. The HQ's extra books, parchment, quills, etc. are all stored here. 2nd Floor Basement The laboratory and armory, though their use is few and far between. This floor also serves as a secondary storage area and library. 1st Floor Basement This is the game and hobby room. Though nowhere near the capabilities of more dedicated gaming facilities, it serves its purpose as a place for those residing in the HQ to blow off steam and relax. It also has a few spare beds in case they're needed. Ground Floor Originally the main floor, the actual top of Scramble Bramble Hill has been expanded to fill the entire floor. An arrangement has been made with the Cloudsdale Weather Factory for a rain cloud every month or so to ensure the hill itself stays green. 1st Floor The main floor of the entire HQ, this floor contains Bolt's desk and a few others. It also houses the dining area and a full kitchen. The HQ is equipped with its own Chef, though eating what he prepares could be hazardous to your health. 2nd Floor The second floor houses a large library. Though not filled with as many books and even fewer of the more rare variety found in the Treebrary or Canterlot, it serves the purpose of being a place for research and relaxation for those residing in the HQ. It also houses Wishing Star's office, which is an odd closet within a closet. Her office has a trapdoor that drops down into Bolt's office 3rd Floor The highest solid floor of the HQ, the third floor is the main living area for anypony residing at the HQ. There's multiple beds, small bookshelves and containers for personal belongings. This floor also has the entrance to the grand stairwell leading up to the observation deck, the highest terrestrial floor in the HQ. 4th Floor (Cloud Tower) (Currently Unused) 5th Floor (Cloud Tower) (Currently Unused) 6th Floor (Cloud Tower) (Currently Unused) Top Floor The observation deck and the Pegasus entrance to the top floors of the HQ. The Unity Landing Tower The main landing pad for the airship Unity, an airship jointly owned by the PEGAPALs and ponies associating with the Grand Ovation Theater. At the bottom of the tower is a building designed as an abode for the present captain and operator of the Unity, Bumboat Scuttle . The Unity Unity is a medium-sized multipurpose airship containing two decks below the main deck and a larger cargo hold. There's enough room on the airship for 15-20 ponies to live and work comfortably with total room for at least 40. Pegacoach Garages 1 & 2 The garages where the two Pegacoaches: PegaPal One and PegaPal Two reside. Each coach has room for four passengers and a full cargo bay in the back. They're featherweight enchanted so a single Pony can pull them regardless of cargo. The Ponyville Danger Zone A work out and training facility for open use by most ponies. Full article: Ponyville Danger Zone. Magic Practice and Work Out Area Originally built for Bolt's niece Sparkeler, the training area is completely fireproof with various stations to help those unicorns practicing magic to do so in a safe and controlled environment. Extra Notes The grounds around the HQ with the exception of the Unity landing tower are considered jointly owned by the PegaPals and the town of Ponyville. However, the HQ itself is registered as being owned purely by the PegaPals themselves. Access, while generally open, is maintained by the PegaPals and rights to access it can be withheld by the group. Category:Ponyville Locations